


Teenage Avengers- Lost in the Woods

by BonkyBornes (BuckyAndPlums), BuckyAndPlums



Series: High School Marvel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Drama, Field Trip, Gen, Lost - Freeform, Love Triangle, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Sharon gets between Steve and Bucky, Stucky - Freeform, Teacher Nick Fury, high school avengers, teenage avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAndPlums/pseuds/BonkyBornes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAndPlums/pseuds/BuckyAndPlums
Summary: The Avengers are Teenagers in high school and go on a field trip to Sea Glass Beach; but, on their way back, Steve and Bucky get separated from the others. Steve and Bucky clearly have an unspoken thing, and uhm. d r a m a (kinda not really).
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: High School Marvel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875157
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Bucky own my soul :')

**Here’s a little thing I’m working on for a writing class oop. I have the names changed on the copy I use for the class, so my teacher will _never_ know hehe**

Sam and his classmates, Bucky, Steve, Sharon, Tony, Natasha and Bruce, were about to start their field trip with their teacher Nick. Before leaving, they had to pick people to carry the 2 backpacks. In the packs, there was first aid supplies, water bottles, food, and other important things needed for the 4 mile trek to the Sea Glass Beach. Finally, Nick threw the bags in Bruce and Sharon’s direction, hitting them both in the chest.

****

They began their trip at a brisk pace, each trying to get ahead of the others. It was a silent contest, and before long, Bruce, Tony, Natasha and Sharon were practically running while the rest hung behind at a more comfortable speed.

****

"Bruce, Tony!" Sam called after the two in the lead, "Stop acting like children and slow down or we won't make it back!"

****

The two glared back at him, "You're not our dad!" They shouted back in unison, continuing their race.

****

Sam looked back to see Nick strolling calmly in the distance behind them. He rolled his eyes, looking to Steve for help. 

****

Steve just shrugged, "Sorry, you're on your own."

****

Sam sighed, deciding to ignore the others. Just then, he noticed Sharon fall behind, looking back to Steve as she stopped running. Sam frowned, looking at Steve and Bucky playing rock-paper-scissors, unaware that Sharon had stopped running to wait for them. When they caught up to Sharon, she casually fell into step next to Bucky.

****

"Hey, Steve," she said coolly, sipping a juice box.

****

"Oh, hi," Steve glanced in Sharon’s direction before turning back to Bucky.

****

Sam felt awkwardness in the air and sighed, trying to start a conversation with Sharon.

****

"Got any more juice boxes?" he asked, indicating to the backpack with his hand.

****

"Oh yeah, there's like eight, you want one?" she responded over Steve and Bucky’s loud banter behind them, pulling the pack off her shoulders.

****

Sam nodded cheerfully as he took one from her. Sharon then turned back to Steve, "Do you want some juice, Steve?" 

****

Steve shook his head, "No, thanks."

****

Bucky reached out past Steve excitedly, "I'll have one!" 

****

Sharon handed him one silently before slinging the bag back over her shoulder.

****

"Thanks!" Bucky grinned, puncturing the box with the straw.

****

Sharon turned back to Sam, who was slurping his juice loudly as they walked deeper into the woods with their classmates.

****


	2. Chapter 2

Laurence, Bruce, and Natasha had eventually become exhausted from their never-ending race, and deciding that no one was going to win, they stopped by a tree to wait for the others.

“Do you guys want a drink?” Bruce asked, pulling a bottle from his pack and chugging the water.

“Bruce!” Natasha yelled, grabbing the flask from his hands, “We need to make this last for the way back, too!”

Bruce sighed as Natasha and Tony sipped a small amount of water each.

“Hey, what’s that?” Tony pointed towards the woods past Natasha, handing the bottle back to Bruce.

Natasha and Bruce whipped around to face where Tony was pointing, narrowing their eyes and wondering what he saw. 

“I don’t see anything,” Natasha turned back to Tony, who was still staring intently at the trees.

Tony pushed past his friends and stepped into the woods. He was absolutely positive he had seen something moving around. He approached the place he had spotted something cautiously, not sure what he would find.

“What are you-”

“SHH!” Tony raised a hand to his yelling classmates who had just dashed right up to him. “Look.”

They all looked down at a patch of dirt in front of them.

“I still don’t see anything,” Natasha whispered. “And why are we whispering?”

Tony bent down to get a closer look at the mud, whispering, “I swear I saw something moving and-” Tony paused, taking a step back. “Oh my god.”

The others bent down, staring at where Tony had been pointing. “It’s a foot print... and it’s red.”

They all began breathing heavily and didn’t move.

“Blood.” Natasha gulped.

“Yeah.” 

They all jumped and bolted back, crashing into the rest of their classmates as they emerged from the trees.

“What the heck! What’s going on?” Sam shouted, pushing Tony off him.

“There’s a bloody footprint!” Bruce exclaimed, pointing back into the woods where they’d just come from. 

Tony led them all back into the forest, showing them the footprint while staying far away. Sam laughed, “That just looks like paint! Probably someone trying to play a joke on kids like us.” 

The others agreed, all except Tony, who still felt weird about the situation.

“Hey, where’s Mr. Nick?” Tony asked, “Wait, you guys got juice boxes!”

Sam rolled his eyes at Tony, who had clearly already forgotten about Nick as he begged Sharon for a juice box.

**I feel like Sam and Bucky are being too nice? I guess Bucky hasn’t really said much, though... huh. Ah well, don’t worry, I’ll be changing that! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The seven friends were now traveling together, and none of them were even arguing. Bruce and Tony were talking about ways to cool themselves down without drinking all the water; and every now and then, Natasha would make a comment about their flawed logic. Sharon tiredly skipped ahead of the others, humming to herself quietly, and Bucky was collecting pebbles he found on the path. Steve tried convincing Bucky not to fill his pockets with rocks, but it was kind of pointless.  
“Don’t you want your pockets empty to collect a bunch of sea glass?”  
Bucky shrugged, dropping a rock he had just picked up. “That one was ugly.”  
Steve rolled his eyes and Sam chuckled behind them.  
“What?” Steve asked, turning to give Sam a questioning look.  
Sam shook his head and laughed again, “You guys are so weird.”  
Steve glanced at Bucky, who didn’t seem to be paying attention as he scanned their path for stones. Every once in a while, Steve noticed Sharon turn around to check on Sam, or maybe she was looking at him, Steve couldn’t tell. A few minutes later, Bucky looked up from his pebble searching and gently hit Steve with the back of his hand.   
“I think that’s the beach,” he said, pointing to where the trees opened up a little ways down the path.  
“Yeah, I think so too! Guys!” Steve shouted to the others. “We’re almost there!”  
They all looked up and cheered as they ran towards the clearing, forgetting all about how tired they were before. Emerging from the trees, the group stumbled down a small staircase leading down to the beach, almost knocking into strangers as they rushed by.   
As they reached the rocky shore, they all stopped abruptly by some drift-wood.  
“Okay,” Sam began, “You all know what Nick said. Don’t take too much.”   
Tony looked around behind them. “But, Sam, Nick isn’t here right now!” He jumped and ran down to the water, jumping over a couple logs with Bruce close behind him.  
Sam sighed, but was soon following Natasha to join them. Bucky was heading to where Steve had gone to search the sand, but stopped when he saw what everyone had been looking at in the rocks.  
“Wow, these are way prettier then rocks,” Bucky whispered, dumping out his pockets to make room for the glass.  
“Told you!” Steve shouted, “I still can’t believe you haven’t even seen sea glass till now.” Steve stood up to show Bucky the handful of sea glass he had already collected.   
Sharon waved her hand at them from further down the beach. “I found a purple one!” she called.  
“Cool!” Bucky grinned and gave her a thumbs up, but Sharon dropped her hands and turned around to run towards Natasha and the others.  
“I don’t think she likes me much,” Bucky sighed, adding a blue piece of sea glass to his pocket.   
“Eh, she’s just like that,” Steve said, pushing his blond hair out of his face.   
“Not with you, she’s different with you.” Bucky looked up to see Steve’s reaction.  
Steve just shrugged, pocketing some more glass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love triangle??? More like a love SqUaRe.

Bucky had known that Sharon liked Steve, that much was obvious, but Bucky also knew that Steve was completely oblivious. Bucky had brought it up a couple of times before, but Steve always pushed it aside. It was almost like he wanted to be clueless, which made absolutely no sense to Bucky. He didn’t mind that Steve never noticed, though. As long as Steve stayed oblivious, Bucky wouldn’t have to deal with becoming invisible and forgotten, which is exactly what he was afraid of.

Bucky glanced up from his search for sea glass briefly to see Steve being pulled by Sharon to the water. He turned away quickly and sighed, shoving another piece of sea glass into his pocket.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve said, skipping over to join Bucky on a log. “Sharon confuses me sometimes. She made me go with her because she said she wanted to show me something cool, but it was just a weird looking rock!”

Bucky laughed, trying to be as light-hearted as he could manage. “Still don’t realize that she likes you, huh?” Bucky asked, digging through the rocks.

“I don’t know why you keep saying that! She’s no different with me as she is with anyone else.”

“Alright, you just keep telling yourself that,” Bucky scoffed, lifting his head to make a face at Steve.

Steve huffed, “What’s going on? Are you jealous?”

Bucky rolled his head back and chuckled. “Hah! Jealous of her, maybe.” He looked back at Steve to see his shocked face and laughed, trying to make the comment seam meaningless.

Steve shortly joined Bucky in giggling about the comment and Bucky looked back down at the pebbles, feeling Steve’s gaze on him as he fiddled with the rocks. 

“Hey, there’s a lot more sea glass down by the water,” Steve said after a minute. 

Bucky picked himself up and shoved some glass into his pocket. “Alright, let’s go walk down there.”

Steve laughed as he stood up. “I’ll show you the stupid rock Sharon showed me while we’re down there.”

“Here it is,” Steve said as they reached the water, pointing towards a long and twisted rock that sat half buried in wet sand. 

“Hah!” Bucky chuckled as he knelt down beside the rock. “That’s one funny looking worm.”

Steve let out a laugh as he crouched across from Bucky. “It does look like a worm!” Steve grabbed some sand and dropped it carefully in two dots at one end of the rock. “There, now he has eyes!”

Bucky brushed the mud away in a huff. “Worms don’t have eyes, Steve!” he shouted playfully.

Steve straightened his back and rolled his eyes. “Well, that one did until you whipped them off!”

“What’s going on?” Sam asked as he rushed down the beach to join them.

“Steve gave this worm eyes,” Bucky explained dramatically.

Sam laughed, “What worm?”

Bucky pointed accusingly at the rock. 

“Ah, I see.”

Steve rolled his eyes and wandered away from his friends, mumbling loudly, “I thought you two didn’t like each other.”

Bucky rushed over to step beside Steve, glaring at Sam over his shoulder. “We don’t!”

Steve chuckled and sarcastically remarked, “Sure.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I thought that writing two stories at once was a good idea, but here’s a slightly longer chapter to make up for my absence on this one.

Steve’s pockets were filling up quickly as he wandered down the shore with Sam. He occasionally heard Bucky’s loud footsteps catch up behind them, after Bucky kept dropping back to pick up some sea glass. 

“Is that Mr. Nick?” Tony shouted, leaning against a large stump as he pointed back to the staircase.

Steve turned around, squinting at the figure gradually making his way down the steps.

“I think so,” Bruce responded, grabbing his pack from against a log. “We should probably head back.”

The others agreed, and they made their way back up the beach swiftly.

“How long have you all been here?” Nick asked as he reached the last steps.

Natasha jogged up beside Sam, patting her pockets smugly. “Oh, about an hour or so,” she shrugged.

Nick nodded drowsily. “Alright, let’s go back up,” he sighed, turning around to start up the stairs he had just walked down.

The friends slowly collected their belongings, still keeping an eye out for more glass.

“Race you to the top of the hill!” Tony called suddenly, dashing up the steps and bumping into Harold. “Sorry, Mr. Nick!”

Bruce jumped up and raced after Tony, Natasha and Sharon following close behind him. Grinning at Sam and Bucky, Steve dashed after the others challengingly.

“It is on!” Sam shouted after Steve.

Bucky rolled his eyes, rushing after them and taking the stairs three at a time. He knew he couldn’t catch up to Steve, but he was determined to beat Sam. He was quick to pass Sam on the way up the rickety staircase, and he made it to the top with just enough time to whip around and grin mockingly at Sam. Breathing heavily, Steve waltzed up to them and patted Bucky on the back. 

“Well, I guess this settles the whole ‘who’s faster’ argument.” Steve threw his arms around their necks and guided the two of them down the path to join the others, kicking up dirt as he went.

“Bucky’s just got slightly longer legs than me. He could take the steps ten at a time!” Sam grumbled sarcastically, making a face at Bucky as Steve pulled them along. 

Bucky smirked. “Impressive, I know.”

Sam sighed heavily and broke away from Steve to join the others, who were watching Tony’s futile attempts at cartwheels with Natasha’s guidance. Steve laughed and watched Tony’s many falls and face-plants into the dirt, keeping his arm around Bucky.

Bucky began to chuckle, but stopped when something in the woods caught his attention. He squinted his eyes at a small glow coming from a pile of leaves amidst the trees, and ducked to slip out of Steve’s arm.

“Bucky?”

Bucky heard Steve calling after him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from the shimmer as he stepped through the forest. The moment he left the path, the fragrant pine trees became stronger, and Bucky sucked in a surprised breath. When he reached the pile of leaves, Bucky felt Steve run up beside him and grab his arm.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, letting his arm go as Bucky bent down to pick up the shiny stone.

Bucky came back up and faced Steve, his gaze locked on the pebble. He rolled the smooth stone around in his palm for a moment before offering it to Steve, whispering shakily, “It looks like glass.” 

As Steve took the stone, Bucky finally took his eyes from it and tilted his head up to see Steve’s reaction. Steve was immediately lost in the shimmer of the stone, and Bucky became lost in the shine of those perfect blue eyes. The shine from the rock reflected in Steve’s eyes, making them glisten like a frozen lake.

“We should head back before the others head off,” Steve murmured after a minute, startling Bucky.

“Oh, yeah.” Bucky nodded quickly: but when he looked over Steve’s shoulder, he completely forgot what he had been nodding about. There was another glimmering stone just beyond some trees, and Bucky immediately started towards it. He turned back when he heard Steve protest behind him, but only for a second. 

“It’s fine, Steve, we’ll go back in a minute.” Bucky smiled and whipped back around to find the second stone. 

“Here, and I think there’s another one over there,” Bucky said, handing the rock to Steve and rushing further into the woods.

Steve looked around worriedly as he pocketed two more of the little treasures that Ben had found, and realized that he could no longer hear their friends voices. The woods had grown thick, and the only sounds left were Steve’s panicked breathing and the occasional chirp of a bird. “Hey, Buck, I think we’re lost.”

“No, we’re not. The path is right over there...” Bucky trailed off and lowered his hand, looking around them nervously. “Oh...”

They were definitely lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep and now I’m going to leave ya’ll hanging for another week.  
> :)  
> Drop those kudos and comments! Or don’t, either way’s fine. :)   
> Thanks sm for reading!!


End file.
